


A Bit Forward

by Fanficanatic



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Big Dick Laurent, Deepthroating, Experienced Laurent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, Laurent Cons As Easily As He Breathes, Laurent Is Done With Edamame's Shit, Laurent Loves Saying Edamura's Name, M/M, Non Canon Case, Oblivious Edamura, Oral Sex, Post Case 3, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Anxiety Issues, Smut, Sobbing, Standing Sex, Twitter Prompt, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Based on a prompt found on Twitter by@grepretprompts:Edamura, exhausted and delirious from their latest mission, stumbled into the bathroom with only one thought running through his mind: How fast could he shower and fall into bed? What he didn’t notice was the second pool of rumpled clothes next to his as he opened the shower door to find Laurent, naked, and throwing a smirk over his shoulder. His response?'Being a bit forward, are we dear Edamame?'"
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 27
Kudos: 653





	A Bit Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have not written fanfiction in 2 years! Wow...
> 
> Well, this will definitely help brush off a bit of dust. I got into watching anime again over the past two years and one of my passions is finding some special anime that has a truly amazing story, incredible characters, and a banger soundtrack...
> 
> Oh, and GAY SHIPS. THOSE ARE NICE TOO.
> 
> I fucking love Laurent/Edamura dynamic, with one being so flirty and the other being so damn stubborn. Their ship name is cute, too. Frenchbean? FRENCHBEAN?!? AHHHH I CRY.
> 
> So I defile their legacy of an anime by writing smut. As Laurent would put it, _c'est la vie_.
> 
> I spent three days on this piece, devoting a lot of energy. Writing, editing, writing some more, editing, thinking it would come out to around 3,000 words max and hitting 9,300 words WAIT HOLY SHIT I JUST NOTICED THAT DAMN SON, editing.
> 
> I've beta read this myself a lot, but I am sure there will be some hiccups along the way. Please let me know and, also, enjoy it! Let's start off GrePre Week off well (even though this isn't one of the official prompts ;-;)!
> 
> Note: Imagine every time Laurent says Edamura's name in italics, he's layering his French accent on THICK.

**IN A 5-STAR HOTEL IN COLOGNE, GERMANY; NIGHTTIME**

Makoto Edamura wanted to drop dead.

Not literally, but that’s how he felt at the moment. The Japanese confidence man had just successfully infiltrated a soda company that is racketeering an organ trafficking ring, raking in millions on the illegal body parts. Their target, the head of the “soda company” Fynn Fuchs-König, was currently in cahoots with Edamura posing as Kazue Oshiro, a Japanese “investor” looking to start distribution of the ring overseas, starting in Japan. 

The German CEO was a young man, just a few years older than Edamura and full of endless energy. He had inherited the business from his old man who had died a year before, living quite longer than expected due to the organs he had stolen from the dead long before. Being quite green in the business, he is ravenous to expand the family business out of Europe and worldwide, his eyes shining as he explained this to an extremely disgusted Edamura. Fuchs-König came to hear from many others (all planted by the con team) how successful Kazue’s doctor partner was at organ extraction, being able to cleanly remove an entire lung in 3 hours. Edamura almost jumped across the table and pounded his face in when he offhandedly mentioned how many teenagers he could slice open if that’s how long an adult lung took.

Speaking of endless energy, Edamura had spent the last couple of days cruising around with Fuchs-König trying desperately to gain his trust. However, tagging along with him is his right-hand doctor, Marius Durand, otherwise known to Edamura as the French jackass Laurent Thierry. They would have chosen Cynthia to play the doctor had she not had her original cover blown after becoming famous in the black market following the Snow of London painting. Thus, they resorted to having the French suave-master step in. And boy, is he a pain in the ass.

Laurent had done his research and found the target to immensely enjoy rather dangerous activities, such as jet-skiing near a waterfall, parasailing, paragliding, bungee jumping, and ziplining. Thus, what better way to bond with a man than to risk your life with him? Edamura could hardly agree with that logic, mostly because it involved him risking his life for a waste of oxygen, human trash can. What was done is now done though and they were back in Cologne, Edamura nursing his immeasurable bruises from his excursions. He had been scared shitless the entire time seeing as how he _despised_ tall places and all his blonde partner did is laugh at his misery and ruffle his hair as he was sent screaming off a mountainside.

There was no way Edamura would have been up for giving up a reasonably safe and con free life if he had not heard about the case’s paper trail connection to a certain lawyer back in Tokyo. Some of the dead people that had been identified by authorities could be traced back to dealers who made liaison deals with his father's own trafficking ring. It boiled his blood rapidly and made the confidence man suck it up and deal with his fear. All so he could feel like he got back at the man who ruined his life.

The intense adrenaline rushes and the constant physical stress on his body from the past few days hit the young man hard once more, crippling his body. Edamura was delirious as he rushed to take a shower. He hadn’t seen Laurent since they got back to Cologne and he damn sure didn’t want to until his aching body was washed and wrapped in some fresh clothes. Edamura grabbed two towels and his set of pajamas before stumbling into the bathroom.

The light was already on in the bathroom, which pleased Edamura as he graciously thought of the expensive hotels he’s visited in the past and how many of them didn’t have automatic sensors for their lights. He smelled the damp heat of water flow from the standing shower next to him and straight up _moaned_ , the rumble in his chest sending endorphins to shoot out in his brain and blocking the logical thought of _why_ there was hot water on in the first place. There was no wait, he had to get in there. Stripping gingerly, the stiffness of his muscles crying out in agony (he should really get a massage while he’s here), he discarded the last of his clothes and opened the door.

Only to find Laurent Thierry, certified pain-in-the-ass, standing naked where he should be.

Shock rang through Edamura’s body as he let out a scream of incoherent terror, almost tripping backward over the pile of clothes that had NOT been there a couple of seconds ago. He should have noticed the gaudy pink Hawaiian shirt strewn on the floor had it not been for the steaminess of the room. A smooth voice rang out across the self-made commotion.

“Well, well, we’re being a bit forward, are we dear Edamame?”

Edamura stiffened considerably and breathed slowly through his nose, trying hard to contain his amassing rage and embarrassment at being seen nude as the day he was created. He peeked open one of his eyes that he found to be screwed shut and looked over at the French dickhead, giving him a smirk and heady eyes over his body.

Scratch that, Edamura DEFINITELY wants to drop dead at this moment.

He had seen lots of Laurent shirtless during the trip with the soda company heir but never focused on him while trying to complete their job. Otherwise, he would have been staring in jealousy at the blonde’s lean body made for _whoring_ and his defined muscles specifically flaunted for _slutting around_ and his big hands made to _absolutely dominate…_

Okay, he was getting a bit too aroused for such an embarrassing moment. He knew he was attracted to men, but they had just gotten done with a con. He didn’t have time to indulge in the man in front of him. But seeing Laurent as he was straight-up _sinful_.

The water dropped down his body in rivulets, spurred on by the stream of constant water, trailing down his chest to a subtle six-pack. The French con-artist’s hair damp with water, hanging heavily around his face and framing his mesmerizing blue eyes. Edamura could see the slight flex of muscle on his body much better than he did during their outing with their target. He is a bit hairier than Edamura expected, hair matted wet on his chest and trailing down his belly button to-

That is where Edamura stopped gazing, snapping his burning face up to see the French sex-in-a-package chuckle.

“Edamame, I know you just can’t wait to get with me, but can I at least get some time to myself? I haven’t even made myself look decent yet.” A small grin spread wide over Laurent’s face as he leaned against the shower, stretching his arm and accenting his sexy triceps. That was when Edamura snapped.

“Time to _yourself?!?_ Well, excuse ME for wanting to relax in MY shower, Laurent! Oh, I’m sorry, let me just let you use MY shower and I’ll go to MY bed and read a book! How the _fuck_ am I supposed to give you time when you already are taking my time and hot water?” Edamura growls out the last bit and crosses his arms, too angry to be fazed at being naked in front of the older man anymore. Laurent began laughing again and continued showering, replying as he soaped up a luffa.

“Well, this is actually our room now because the room that I booked for myself and the one Cynthia and Abby shared became two rooms just for the girls. Abby found out you can only have one free buffet breakfast per single/double bedrooms and threatened me to leave until I conceded my room and delicious meal in the morning. Cynthia doesn’t want me within 10 feet of her sleeping so here I am now, showering under OUR shower and ogling you in OUR bathroom, my little soybean.” Laurent happily remarked back at the dumbfounded Japanese man, whose red face was growing redder in the heat of the bathroom.

Edamura stared wildly at his hands, trying to wrap his head around the situation as he shouted back, “I- But, wha- why didn’t Abby just let you sleep in the room anyway? You didn’t need to encroach on MY space?!” 

“Well, I'd rather sleep with you, _mon chéri_." Edamura rolls his eyes as the naked man wrapped in lavender soap continued. "They're also very strict with rooming when it comes to regards to their breakfast. I had to transfer her name over to my old room. The hotel copies the name of the bedroom holder to their breakfast spot and keeps it there, strictly. You didn’t know that this hotel has one of the most professional artisan breakfasts in the world? People pay thousands to bribe people to _give_ them their spots and I just so happened to get 3 rooms, all for a steal. Eaten here in the past, done that. I don’t need that food. What I _need_ is you to get under this showerhead, Edamame, so I can eat you up.” And with that. Laurent sent a confident wink out to the blushing conman.

Edamura seriously wanted to kick his ass so badly. But the water was so close and his body was aching so terribly… He stared once more into the French male’s eyes and very nearly melted at the lustful stare being sent back in his direction. His smile was predatory, holding dangerous promises, and his eyes darkening immensely as if once they were fully consumed in black that he would be fucked. The soaped luffa held tightly in his hand and Edamura could only imagine what that hand might do to him. 

_Hold on, Edamura. He is only playing with you. He’s like this with everyone and is probably looking for a good tease. I bet he doesn’t even find you remotely attractive, scrawny little boy._ Letting his anxious deprecating thoughts guide his actions, he sniffed once and held his head up in the air.

“Fine, let me in.” With that, Edamura stepped assertively under the shower, near buckling at the warm water hitting his head. He lets out another unnecessarily loud moan, breaking his bravado, and stretched his hands over his head, cracking his back in the process. “Oh shit, that fucking hits the spot.” 

The Japanese con-artist grabbed the lavender soap and turned towards Laurent to smirk at him cheekily. What he didn’t expect was the narrowed, salacious, dark blue eyes and near daunting presence behind him to grow larger. 

Edamura immediately averted his eyes and looked away, replying in a meek tone, “Uh, I understand you like to ‘enjoy the show’, but I really think you should just ignore me and keep showering...” But before he could apply the shampoo to his hair, a hand shot out from behind him to cage Edamura inside the shower and he yelped, almost clotheslining himself in an attempt to escape the _kabedon_.

A contained, almost sexually repressed snarl released near his ear. " _Merde,_ how the hell do you expect me to shower when you moan like that, Edamame? You better not be sneakily testing me because I suddenly have little control in me left.” A soft shudder escaped Edamura and he nods his head, surprised at the strained tone rarely held by Laurent.

He really didn't mean to. Unfortunately, Abigail is right about one thing: he was still a virgin. He had never had any success with the girls or boys in high school and tended to be very oblivious to most sexual advances and foreplay. Not like they happened very often, if at all.

“S-Sorry, it usually comes out whenever I have had a long day. And don’t complain when you’re the one who is taking over my space!” The hand removed itself from the wall and Edamura no longer felt smaller than the man behind him. He gave a small sigh of relief and began shampooing his hair and washing his body.

The silence that rang outside of the water hitting the two was suffocating Edamura, who felt like the other was barely taking a shower now and intent on getting his fill of dirty looks to fill a library. He felt like a statue on display, being scrutinized by a sculptor for hours on end. He glanced behind himself periodically and was greeted with a wink each time by Laurent’s dumb sexy face.

There had to be a way to make him leave the shower. Give the Japanese man some space, at the very least. That is pushed slightly out of his mind as a sharp pain in his shoulders wracks his body. Edamura snaps his eyes open, an idea born from delirium suddenly popping into his head.

He turned back around fully, rolling his eyes at the direct leer Laurent was giving his ass and facing the perpetrator. 

“Hey, baguette boy, I was wondering if you could give me a massage. My shoulder is killing me from when we did bungee jumping and the harness was strapped around my chest.” 

Laurent suddenly looks pleased, smiling gently and mischievously at the same time. Edamura did a little jump on the inside, mentally chastising himself: give the man what he wants, a little touch here and there, then he’ll be fine.

“Oh, a massage, hmm? How exquisite, why of course I would love to hold my Edamame in my arms.” Laurent wiggled his fingers as he rushed to grab at Edamura’s ass shoulders.

Edamura punched Laurent in the actual shoulder and was so close to shaking him back and forth before he is turned around and two hands are placed, thankfully, at the top of his shoulders. It was just like when they were back at the store and Laurent bought him his first-ever suit. The confidence man began kneading him like a piece of dough, digging his rough fingers into the knots on his shoulder.

He hadn’t been lying when he said he needed a massage. But the way Laurent dug into Edamura’s knots on the first try had him keening, placing his hands on the shower wall in an attempt to steady himself. All Laurent could do was chuckle at the man-turned-boy by his practiced fingers.

“You alright, Edamame? I’ve been told I have the hands of a clay master, molding my masterpieces like-” Laurent’s smooth talk was unexpectedly interrupted by Edamura’s overwhelming simpers and whimpering.

“O-Oh fuck! Oh my god, _くっそ (kuso)_! Fucking, that’s amazing! Laurent, please right there! Can you go a bit lower, I - AH!” 

A hand shot to Edamura’s chin, gripping it tightly. A hard body pressed behind him, rocking slowly back and forth against his behind. The Japanese man flushed dark, stammering out his words at the change of events.

“Wha-what are y-you do-doing, Thierry? I swear to-”

“I told you, I told you not to tease me and this is what you do? Moan like you're auditioning for a _porno_?" Laurent's face was now buried in his shoulder, nuzzling inside Edamura’s collarbone as he felt the French voice vibrating through his body. How had his plan backfired so hard on him?

Edamura's face imitates a bright red tomato and he tried to ignore the huge... _thing_ pushing up against the crack of his ass. Despite not looking down there, he already had a feeling on how gifted the sex devil would be and he was unfortunately not disappointed. In an act of self-preservation, he attempted to pull Laurent's hands off of his shoulders. He definitely wasn't giving a good massage anymore.

Laurent was one step ahead though, as always. His intuitive mind went into action and he deftly caught the hands in his own, pinning them back against the wall. Edamura let out an indignant cry before panting heavily against the wall of the shower.

There was now no space for him to move with a body cupping his very intimately. Edamura pressed his forehead against the wall and let out a sound that definitely was _not_ a horny sob as Laurent grabs one of his ass cheeks, kneading it like it was his shoulder a few moments ago. He felt himself grow harder by the second as the French beast maneuvers them so that Edamura was pinned to the wall and Laurent could easily look down at his face.

Lips capture his own softly and he tilts his head to let them connect better. Thankfully, Edamura did not have to say that this is his first kiss and that he was a COMPLETE virgin, but the other was skillfully leading him on a path towards something that he would have no experience in.

Laurent surprisingly tastes like the free orange soda that the trafficking ring sold to the public, which in actuality was pretty shitty, to begin with. There was also an underlying hint of red wine, but there was no time to dwell as his tongue pushed past Edamura's lips as he dominated his mouth.

Time seems to slow down as Edamura becomes drunk on Laurent's kisses, craving more of the mysterious man's lips on his own. They finally disconnect after what seems like minutes of making out, only for Edamura to gasp as Laurent's hands palmed his ass and lips sucked deep marks into his neck.

He fists the blond hair in front of him, almost tempted to throttle the infuriating man for doing such impure things to him before those lips reattached to new spots along his skin.

"Beautiful, _je suis fou de toi._ I cannot believe I get to do this to my Edamame." Laurent lifts a hand to pinch at one of Edamura's nipples, drawing an elicit moan and funny reaction from the man.

"Hey! You can't just pinch me there! You are large fiend! Hate it! 化け物 ( _bakemono_ )!"

"Wow, Edamame, it's like your English skills drop when you're flustered. How about you drop down a little bit too?" Edamura cocks his head at the suggestion in confusion until hands on his shoulders begin pushing him down to his knees. His eyes widen when he realizes he is being led to give the very hung gentleman a blowjob.

"L-Laurent? Wait!"

Immediately, the hands stop and he is pulled back up. Laurent wraps his arms around Edamura in a surprisingly gentle hug and he whispers in his ear.

"Yes, _mon trésor_? Are you comfortable?" Edamura takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye.

"Yes, I am. But, I'm just nervous. I've never given a… y'know, before." Laurent's eyes soften with fondness at the insecure man and he gives a brief smile and a kiss to the forehead.

"Of course, of course. I should have guessed with all the teasing from Abigail that you were still inexperienced in that field. No worries, I will guide you." Edamura gave a small frown at that.

"Hey, it's still rude of you and her to have kept it up for so long too!" Laurent just laughs and raises a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Do not worry, _Makoto_. I will make sure you feel _really_ good." Edamura's eyes widen and he goes slack-jawed at Laurent. Did he just say his real name? It made his stomach go mad with butterflies and pliant with happiness.

In his time of shock, Laurent leads him down to his knees right in front of his cock. Edamura snaps out of reverie once he comes into view of the large member.

It is much bigger up close, long and thick with neatly trimmed pubic hair. The head is circumcised and the clean scent from the shower made him want to go down on it yet there was a slight issue. 

Edamura gulped. “H-How big is this? I’ve never… I mean I’ve seen dicks in gym class but none so _big_.”

Laurent shrugs a shoulder and runs a hand through his wet bangs, clearing his eyes and letting the man on his knees look at him better. “Why would you like to know, Edamame? You want to gloat to Abigail afterward about how you passed virginhood and took my 21 centimeters so nicely?”

_21 centimeters?!?_ Edamura never even thought he would get to witness someone with that large of a penis. He looks down at his own average-sized member and shakes his head, trying to get the nagging thoughts out of his head. People with bigger penises aren’t always the best at sex, studies showed that! He could do this, he could do this.

Instinctively, his hand came to grasp the base of the cock, as he had always done when jacking himself off.

"Yes, Edamame, just suck the tip for right now." 

So he was back to using the nickname regularly. Slightly miffed, Edamura decided to get his revenge by licking a long stripe from the base to the head, jacking him off a couple of times. A gargled moan from above confirms his theory.

"Edamame, where are your manners? I almost came from that!" Edamura looked up and saw Laurent smiling gleefully down at him, his eyebrows raised. _That fucker knew exactly what he was doing._

"Huh? I thought you were confidence man, not minute-man." The only reason he knew what a “minute-man” was because of Abby, who jabbed him with English virgin phrases nearly every time they met up.

Laurent let out a snort and a soft giggle, trying to look sexy but coming off as dorky at the same time. He smiled as if refreshed at Edamura and held his head in the palm of his hand.

“Oh, you’re going to wish I was a minute-man by the time I am done with you, _Makoto_.” At once, Edamura felt the wave of pleasure wash over him and he let out a tiny gasp - leaving a large enough opening for Laurent to push his cock into his mouth.

There was so much of it. He didn’t even have half of it in his mouth and there was so much of it. Edamura moans around the cock in his mouth and tries to move his tongue inside, finding no space is left for the muscle. The hand at the back of his head pulls sharply at his hair and he lets out a yelp, the pain bringing him back to reality. The Japanese man gazes up and sees the blonde man leaning against the wall, looking absolutely debauched. If they weren’t in the shower, he would have definitely been sweating with restraint, trying hard not to thrust into the man’s mouth over and over.

Innocently, like a virgin, Edamura took no heed to this look and tried to move his tongue around again while grabbing the thighs in front of him for support. He pulled back and went down again, this time finding the slit on Laurent’s cock head and shoving his tongue straight in. Edamura groans at the size of it, trying his best to fit it down his pipe. He is barely able to get one-fourth of the way down before he is pulled back.

Shaken, Edamura tries to look up but is thwarted by the older man guiding it between his lips once more and shoving it down his throat. The rookie cocksucker scuttles back into a corner and begins taking the member quite rapidly. He is pulled back and forth on the appendage, feeling the thick cock expertly hit somewhere near the back of his throat, but not quite enough to trigger his gag reflex. Spit dribbles down his chin as he is manhandled by Laurent, who had suddenly gone much quieter than he had in the past few minutes, only repeating the words ‘ _très vilain garçon'_ like a mantra. The sound of Edamura choking around his cock and the sound of the shower hitting marble flooring intermingled as Laurent grunted his words over and over. 

There was no way this little shit was going to beat him. Laurent had never been one to come fast, always teasing his partners until they were screaming for him to continue but Edamame? He’s an outlier. His entirely genuine expressions and his oblivious curiosity had him at blowing before he knew it and that is where he drew the line. The best con-artist in Japan almost turned him into a minute man! He was going to go at his own pace and hope Edamura would forgive him, just this once for some selfishness on his end.

Once Laurent felt he was about to cum, he pulled out of the warm place, gripping his cock by its base and slapping it against his little virgin’s cheek. His eyes were closed as he teases it all over the Japanese man's face, rubbing the head repeatedly over his lips. One look down at Edamura said it all.

Oh god, he was absolutely _wrecked_. Edamura could hardly think straight as his glassy eyes looked up at Laurent, trying hard to understand why there wasn’t a nice pressure in his throat any more. His lips stretch red from the cock and his arms are limp at his side. It seems he had truly given up control to Laurent, which made the French gentleman groan in anticipation, slipping back into his native language.

“ _Je pense que tu as compris_ _la leçon_ _, Makoto._ ” Edamura whined out a moan of agreement, not understanding anything except the possessive sound of his name in a different language.

Laurent gratefully pulled him back onto his length and slowed the pace, allowing the Japanese man to actually get a feel for it. He guided him back and forth through basic motions, letting him kiss around the base, essentially making him worship it. Edamura, at one point, even grabs the length with both of his hands and bobs up and down independently, suckling gently and trying to get reactions out of Laurent. Even the slightest of groans is enough to spur on Edamura, making him crave more sounds.

While Edamura was having a grand time going down on Laurent, the French lover had an idea pop up in his head. He knew it was too soon, but he just had to before the other could deny him in the future.

“ _Makoto_ , I wanna make you deepthroat me. Can you do that for me, _s'il vous plaît_?” A blast of pleasure made Edamura nod at the sound of his name, eager to hear it come out of the French man’s mouth with his deep accent. Laurent smiles and he kisses Edamura deeply on the mouth before he places his cock back in its place.

Edamura felt the pace slow down considerably and the cock reach the back of his throat, making him a bit uncomfortable. He tries to whine but Laurent pets his head and shushes him. 

‘Shh, shh, it’s all good _Makoto_. Do not worry, _mon amour_ , just relax your throat. Relax it for me, _mon chéri._ ” The Japanese man wills his throat to open and goes slack, face drooping as he attempts to swallow the giant cock on his first-ever time giving a blowjob.

It worked. For a short while.

Edamura could feel the tickle of the pubes on his nose as it reached the base and that’s what drew him out of his breathless trance, suddenly aching for some oxygen. He slapped the thigh in front of him and he was immediately thrown backward off the appendage as he began choking for air. Laurent still had his hand in his hair, massaging the younger man’s scalp.

“Oh, that was so good, _Makoto_. Just a couple more times.”

This process repeats with consistent success, just a man cooing sweet nothings in the ear of a virgin while he attempts to fit a monster cock down his throat. Each time, Laurent kept him on there for a little bit longer, even attempting to grind down the throat on some of them. Edamura tries to keep still but each time he slaps the thigh and asks for air. 

Finally, on the last attempt, Laurent kept him holding on for over 50 seconds. At around the 30-second mark, Edamura slapped his thigh and vainly struggled to pull off but the French addict keeps still. He began thrusting down the opened throat with vigor. Edamura felt himself start to tear up, his nose running from not being able to breathe. Laurent groaned as Edamura’s throat flailed around his cock, spasming and fruitlessly tonguing the appendage as he thrust one last time, grinds into him a bit, then exits the mouth.

Edamura started hacking on the floor, tears streaming down his face and into the drain. He felt so violated and yet it felt so _good_. He laid on the floor, taking deep breaths and calming his nerves. He had never been in such a situation where he gave someone so much pleasure and he was given some back in return. He already misses the feeling in his throat.

Two hands grab him by the armpits and push him up against the wall. He looked up through blurry eyes to see azure eyes staring back at him, lovingly and possessively. He gave a small smirk and tried to speak, but all that comes out is a croak.

Laurent saw that he couldn't talk and starts to laugh lightly at him. “Aw, Edamame, did I make you speechless?” Edamura could only glare at him as he coughed once more into his hand.

“W-waterrr, pleassse.” Wow, his throat was _fucked_. The Japanese man rubbed his throat and gave Laurent a pouty face, which is met with a grin. Laurent winks and motions towards the door.

“Of course, _mon trésor_. Anything for you.” Kissing him once more gently on the lips, Laurent finally turns off the water and opens the door, leading them out into the bathroom. He grabs the towels Edamura had grabbed for himself and dried them down.

Overall, Edamura was coming down from his high and nervously fiddling with his fingers. He couldn’t speak at the moment but there is no hiding how anxious he was. He just sucks off Laurent, who would definitely forget all about this encounter and go on to the next easy fuck. He let his guard down and now here he was, praying that his boss would let him stay on the team despite him acting like a cocksleeve. 

Laurent could feel his anxiety because Edamura felt a hand at the palm of his back. “Edamame, are you alright? Here’s your water.” 

Edamura avoids eye contact and drank his water, relief filling his throat as the cool liquid eased the pain. He coughs again and tries to speak.

“W-well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. I know I did.” It didn’t help that after he said that, Laurent gave him a weird look. A sort of hurt look? Edamura continues to drink his water, continuing on. “I’m glad we were able to do that.”

“Why are you talking about it so casually? Was that not your first time, Edamame?” Laurent continues to stare him down with his intimidating eyes until Edamura takes a shaky breath. 

“It’s fine, I’m just… sad that was it.”

“What was it?” Edamura wanted to cry but he wouldn’t let himself. He instead turns that anguish into annoyance and whips his head around.

“Do you want me spell it out for you? I enjoy our time! I really like it! What else there is to say?” Edamura’s English was slipping and he knew it was because he was getting angrier. Laurent’s eyes open in realization and he puts a tender hand on his shoulder.

“Did you think I was going to leave after I got something out of you?” Edamura slaps the hand away and turns his head, silently confirming what Laurent said. Something came up from behind Edamura and enveloped him in a hug, kissing his neck. He didn’t want to look.

“ _Mon trésor_ , no, don’t think that. Don’t ever think that of yourself. I’ve loved you for far longer than you may have realized.” 

Edamura kept his head turned, not looking at the other man despite the tears in his eyes. He knew he was wrong to think it, but the possibility of it was too high. With a man like Laurent, who was he to say that there wasn’t another Japanese man or anyone in general who is better looking, richer, better tempered than him? He hadn’t even considered these feelings inside of him before and now that it is coming to him, he was becoming even more saddened.

“ _Makoto_.” Laurent chose to say Edamura’s name to get his attention. 

He still didn’t turn his way. 

“ _Makoto_.” At that, Edamura snapped his head in attention with the firm growl that was produced by Laurent. ‘Stop bullshitting me right now. I did not just ruin your entire body just so that I can say I conquered you. I want you to know that I love you because you are so kind and so brave and very attractive, the cutest I’ve ever seen. I want you to stop pretending like I want something better because in my eyes you are the best.”

A shaky sob left Edamura’s throat before he sucks it back in and exhales out, slowing his breath. He briskly nodded and turns around, accepting an expected hug from Laurent. The blonde man rubs circles in his back, softly caressing the younger man.

“I want to have more of you tonight, to show you I care about you. Please?” Laurent is now pouting at Edamura and he could hardly breathe, overwhelmed by the man in front of him.

“はい ( _H-hai)_...” he responded to him meekly.

Laurent leads him to the bed where they sat down, next to each other. Edamura sat awkwardly, trying to go back into the past and undo what he said. He is being unreasonable, first with the high-stress case and now with Laurent. However, the older man held him tenderly in his arms as he laid them out on the bed with Edamura on his back.

A kiss connects with his lips, trying hard to be chaste. But Edamura didn’t want chaste, he wanted intense. He tries to up the intensity of the next one, but it failed as Laurent leads the way, making sure that Edamura could feel him and his every move. Each one calculated and precise, it was like he was on an operating table and Laurent was truly a doctor, performing surgery on him.

There is no rush now and since there is no rush, the adrenaline of the day wears off. Edamura felt himself yawn and stretched his arms back, creaking his neck in the process. He snuggled back into the sheets, to the amusement of Laurent.

“Edamame, am I boring you? I didn’t think I was that bad of a lover.” 

Edamura stuck up the middle finger and sighs deeply. “I’m just happy to be back in bed after dealing with the case this past weekend. I don’t think I can move.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “Well, after I’m done with you, you won’t be able to move tomorrow, either.” A snort of laughter left Edamura after this was said, interesting the French seducer.

Edamura pulls his arms behind his head and raised a brow, smiling slightly. “You sure are cocky son of a bitch, you know that? I doubt you’ll be able to move either, what with having to deal with all _this_.” Waving his hand over his body, he began chuckling again. He knew the man was pulling his leg.

Right?

_Wrong._

Three fingers press against his mouth as he opens his eyes wide. Edamura gasps as Laurent inserts the fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Pressing them against the roof of his mouth and down his throat, Edamura could almost believe that he was being cock-fucked again there. He let his eyes shut and let the fingers probe their way inside. They left his mouth and he let out a little whimper.

That is until he felt one of those fingers near his asshole. 

His face blanched and his head twitched up, shook, as the French fiend inserts one of them into him while he is relaxing, getting all the way up to the knuckle. Edamura wheezed in a breath as he felt the long digit work its way in. Another one met at the entrance, circling around. He tried to let out a sound to say ‘No, I think I’m good with one right now, thanks.’ but all that came out was a cry when the other one got inserted, still wet from his spit.

They began to scissor him, pushing in and out and stretching his poor hole. He attempts to back up but finds his muscles are too tired and relaxed to move. That massage must have really loosened up his shoulders, despite how short it was. It’s fine, there was nothing too harsh about the fingering except the slight burn below, but even that was going away with time. Edamura has been strung up on the Hollywood sign, blood rushing to his face. He could-

A flash of light hits his eyes and cum gushed out of his cock as he feels a warm presence on his cock and the fingers pressing something deep inside him. Edamura moans out a groan of pleasure and sinks deeper into the prison of sheets, spent. 

Laurent, who had been silently working on dismantling Edamura, smirks victoriously around the other’s length. He pulls off and used his free hand to snap his fingers in Edamura’s eyes, drawing his attention. Still smirking, he gulps, bobbing his Adam’s apple up and down. The Japanese man realizes what has just been implied and shrieks, covering his face with his hands. Laurent left a trail of kisses around the sensitive pelvic area, making a snarky remark.

‘Finally found it, minute-man.” 

Laurent looks up at Edamura with an intoxicating glance. “Do you know what I just pressed, _Makoto_? Your _prostate_. It’s a gland in you that I will make sure to hit every single time I thrust into you tonight. Okay?”

Edamura had heard none of that. He was too busy silently sobbing over the combination of his unexpected ejaculation, Laurent swallowing his cum, and the pressure still stirring down below despite him blowing his load. He had become hard again after the overstimulation wore off and he is still ready to go. His brown eyes fill with unshed tears as one more finger joins the party, ready to get inserted. He let out a squeal of surprise when the finger is accompanied by a cold lube, making the entry that much more smooth.

The three fingers now made him feel so full like there is something inside of him that just wouldn’t go away. No matter how much he thought about it, he got used to the feeling of something moving down there. It only became more prominent as the fingers left his ass, leaving him empty despite that area never feeling that way before. 

The sound of a wrapper crinkled open and Edamura looks down to see Laurent rolling a condom down his shaft. Standing up, holding himself in his hand with a lustful look in his eyes, there is no way that Edamura couldn’t stare at the beautiful French man. He truly is a sight for sore eyes.

Laurent looks down and, bless his soul, Edamura is staring up at him with adoration and hunger, ready for something to happen. The blonde man positions himself at the entrance of the Japanese native, position missionary as the blonde held him close. Laurent lays soft kisses down the face of Edamura, nuzzling into him, and finally, finally, he pushed in.

21 centimeters, Laurent said. More like 40 centimeters.

There is only so much Edamura could take at a time and it felt like this man was splitting him open. The older con artist’s cock slowly spread him apart, a rough burn felt in his nether region. Edamura wants to scream out to stop, to pull out now, but his voice hitched in his throat. His hands clenched and unclenched on Laurent’s shoulders, which he had not noticed moved there until now. 

Laurent feels the hands grasp his shoulders and he looks down, his eyes closed as he is engulfed by the tight heat of his lover. His eyes widen when he saw the uncomfortable look on his little soybean’s face and immediately stops pushing forward. He pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead, comforting him.

“Makoto, do you want me to pull out? I’m sorry if I’m hurting you.” Edamura opens his eyes and is met with a loving stare, soft blue eyes holding him in place. There was so much fondness in those eyes that he felt very nervous. The pain down below has subsided by now and the thought of feeling empty down there again is something he didn’t want to experience at the moment.

“D-Don’t worry about me, Laurent. It just hurt for a moment and I’m fine now. Just a little bit slower please?” Edamura’s face is full blush at the moment, feeling like he is being judged for not taking the entire length all at once. 

_So cute_ is all Laurent can think of as he smiled down at him.

“Okay, my sweet Edamame, let me just put some more lube.” Edamura cringed as the French man grabs the lube and pours some of the cold jelly on his cock, dripping down to his asshole. Laurent gives a wicked grin and press forward once more, but this time connecting his lips to Edamura’s. 

All thoughts rush out of Edamura’s mind as he is fully snogged by Laurent. The feeling down below had dullened in comparison to the sweet kiss crashing against his lips. He tried to keep up like before in the shower, but Laurent is in the zone and he is the one in charge of his comfort.

Edamura hears the bed creak and there is a bursting sensation down below. Apparently, Laurent was slowly thrusting into him and he hadn’t even noticed. The pain is still there, a slight flare every now and then, but the feeling had been overtaken by a buzz of satisfaction, followed by a torturously fulfilling push against something that only Laurent could reach. 

“There, there, is that good _Makoto_? Feel that deep inside of you?” Laurent asks as he guided one of Edamura’s hands near his pelvic region below his stomach, letting him feel the slight bulge of the intruding cock pressing against his skin. Edamura groans in surprise, his head swimming in pleasure.

“Ugh, fuck! Hnnng! Ah, shit!” Edamura is reduced to whined and whimpers as Laurent’s pace increases, almost bordering on harsh as the older man pounds into him. He looks up and saw a lion in its den, face ragged and eyes closed shut as they mate their prey how they wanted to.

Laurent was going to push Edamura to his absolute limit. He had a fling here and there since he knew the Japanese man, but this was the one that he knew he would remember forever. The one he was going to make his mark on Edamura. His hands wrap around the milky thighs in front of him and he pushed them up over his shoulders, going deeper than before.

Edamura yelps out at each thrust, the slaps against his thighs to Laurent’s stomach echoing around the room. He brushed over his prostate each time and it adds to the experience, the thought that his virginity is being taken so wildly and abruptly. The older man pistons into Edamura, grabbing the sheets in an attempt to find more leverage to force himself into the tight, tight ass below him.

The vicious thrusting is interrupted by another unexpected orgasm by Edamura, who huffs and claws at Laurent’s back from the cloyed feeling of being, once again, overstimulated. The French man groans and falls on top of the male soybean, his cock being assaulted by warm walls clutching against him.

The ecstasy of the moment felt everlasting, the sex-addled air making it harder to breathe. Edamura grunts as he tried to get up, his stomach feeling sticky from the cum he produced. Laurent was hugging his midsection, pressing tightly to the younger man.

“W-wow, Laurent, I-” Without a second thought, Laurent lifted both of them up on his legs, to the shock of Edamura. Wait, had he even _orgasmed_ yet? His legs, which had been freed for quite some time now, wrap around Laurent’s waist to prevent him from falling.

Laurent began thrusting into him _mid-air_ , his fat cock impaling him deeper since there was nowhere else for him to go. Edamura let out sobs of protest, his initial thought that the job had been done was not over yet. The French man cooed at this sweet sight, pecking his cheek and picking up his pace.

“Wow, Edamame, you are a lot lighter than you look. Makes it much easier to fuck you like this,” Laurent cheekily remarks and accentuated this by grabbing each ass cheek with the opposite hand and pulling him forward as he thrust harshly, grunting in exertion. Edamura screamed loudly at this action, burying his face in the French asshole’s shoulder as he cried out happily. The cock had pushed up against his prostate, just as promised, and he wants nothing more than it to keep it there as he hits the spot over and over again.

Laurent kept teasing Edamura as he rearranged his insides further, thrusting into the younger man passionately. His stamina was immense and he could go for a long while. He keeps a lighthearted face as he comments on the bottom’s increased loudness. 

“Oh, you’re using your diaphragm for that? Good, good. Wouldn’t want to hurt your throat anymore.” 

“Am I still a ‘minute-man’ to you, Makoto? I actually thought you’d be able to outlast me!” 

“Would you like me to go deeper, hmm? Fuck your poor hole until you scream my name?”

As he mentions this, the French madman readjusts and begins going quicker, jackrabbiting into the hole with shorter bursts of energy.

Edamura has tears running down his face and his moans are broken, jumbled pieces of English and Japanese. He quivers as his legs become numb, trying hard to stay focused on the increased pounding force below him. He thought he had been reprieved of more sex until at least tomorrow, but Laurent is keeping his promise at destroying his ability to walk for the next week.

“Pleaaaaaase, Laurent, fuuuuuck, oh my god, it’s too m-much, please!! Laurent! Laurent, it’s so good, so good, please, please...”

Speaking to the pain-in-his-ass only seems to spur him on, railing into him as he forced some energy into deep strokes that had Edamura reeling back in unbridled pleasure. His vision goes blurry as the tears build-up, forcing him to blink back and take it. The long smacks against his ass have him crying out in agonizing joy, wanting more of the delicious pain.

The gentleman finally grunts out a sound of relief and sits on the side of the bed, pulling Edamura closer as he lays his head near the other’s heart. He could feel the increased blood flow, the extra effort it took to keep his soybean breathing and hard at the same time. A sigh of love escaped him.

Laurent kissed his lover’s chest and lets out a small grin. “Wow, you are really working me up a sweat. I’ve never done that position for that long before and not cum.” 

Edamura, long gone and having a thousand-yard stare, pulls himself together to give the other man a middle finger. “I hate you so much, Thierry,” he says as he pulls him forward and crashes their lips together.

In their new position, they are a lot more intimate than before. Previously, Laurent could fuck however he pleased, but with Edamura straddling his lap, that is not the case. Now, it was Edamura who had the reins. Poor, virgin Edamura.

Laurent realized this and whispers softly into Edamura’s ear, “Y’know, I think you can get some revenge on me if you’d like,” as he rotated his hips around Edamura. A gasp of pleasure and understanding passed through the younger man as he snickers and nibbled at Laurent’s ear. The blonde grunts out a sound of approval.

“Ah, なるほど ( _naruhodo_ ). I’ll make sure you get your ‘just desserts’, asshole.” And with that comment, Edamura used the rest of his energy in making Laurent cum. 

Grinding sensually, squeezing the cock in his ass, moaning in his annoyance’s ear, all just to make him cum. Edamura does not have the strength to lift himself up, but he can rock back and forth, forcing the cock in and out at a comfortable speed for him. He licks up the French man’s neck, whining out when he gets the big cock to push hard his nerve bunch. He doesn’t truly know if he’s being sexy or not, but he can imitate something similar when pushed hard.

“Mmmm, please, Laurent, cum in me. Please, I need it!” 

His faux glassy eyes catch Laurent’s rich blue ones, who are gazing back at him with a lustful, loving glare. Holding back and letting the Japanese take his time that was meant in the shower and on his massive length. He knows this Edamura is just a ruse, something to get a rise out of him so he is compelled to destroy what little sanity the Japanese man has left. He grabs Edamura’s face and kisses it, swallowing a moan that was just about to escape the insolent brat.

The kisses become less ferocious and the thrusting becomes more reckless as Laurent reaches his limit. He glanced at his soybean, utterly gorgeous and pliant, and resists the urge to come once more. He hugs the younger man close and rubs his face into his hair, kissing the top of his messy locks.

“Get off now, _mon amour_.” Laurent lifts a confused Edamura off himself and onto the floor, where the inexperienced man gets a good look at the giant cock once more. He rips the condom off and begins jacking off at Edamura’s face, wanting to give a good facial. Almost there…

Edamura knew what was coming and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some on his face. The French gentleman groans out and covers his face in his cum. There is so much of it, splattering in Edamura’s hair, eyelashes, chin, and cheeks. He’s able to get some of it in his mouth and waits for the load to complete before tasting it. It tasted a bit bitter like someone had been drinking too much alcohol, but also slightly of mint. Something a bit unexpected.

Both men are heaving heavily, having spent themselves easily. Laurent looks down at Edamura, face covered in cum, and groans at how quickly he wants to bury his dick inside of him again. Not yet, though. He knew where to draw the line when it came to the first time.

Especially if this is someone whom he hoped to come back to many, many times afterward.

Laurent gets up and grabs a towel, still damp from their shower. He wiped at Edamura’s dirty face, making sure to clean him up after their exquisite romp. The Japanese man is whining on the floor, laying his head against the bed in exhaustion and heaving his chest.

As the French man began moving away, Edamura grabs him by the thigh. Surprised, Laurent turns and almost yells out as his soybean wraps his lips around his cock, suckling it of the remains of his cum. The feeling of his sore cock being sucked on by Edamura made him curse out and release a tiny bit more cum, which made the suckler happy for some odd reason. 

Laurent grabs Edamura by the chin and kisses him hard, breaths mingling as he detached and smacks their foreheads together. “Wow, Edamame, you’re pretty kinky. I love a man who gets what they want.” Edamura smiled happily, too out of it to take the compliment seriously.

Laurent carefully wiped down his cock and throws the towel on the floor, now intent on loving his con artist. He grabs Edamura, who was half-asleep at this point, and nuzzled his face into his hair. Edamura’s cheeks squished up against his chest, slight grumbles of protest leaving him before snuggling into it regardless.

Deciding to pamper Edamura, he carried the man, bridal-style, onto the conveniently sized queen bed and laid him down, kissing him the entire way. Laurent’s hand greedily palms his ass as he pulls both of them under the cover, the chill of the AC only noticeable after their sex-capades.

Edamura, barely conscious, exhaled in comfort as he is lifted into the warm bed and wrapped by warm arms. A bunch of kisses rains down on his head, some hitting his ears and others his eyelids. He peeks up to catch Laurent smirking down at him, confidently and gleefully. 

That was a look he decided that he loved to dislike. To protest the oxymoronic nature of this look, he closed his eyes and gently kissed it. Laurent returns the love, moaning his delight very loudly. The kiss ends with both of them looking at each other, both living in a world where they were the only two left.

“Good night, _Makoto_. I’ll wake you up in the morning.” Edamura nods and yawns into his chest, which had to be one of the cutest things Laurent had ever seen. Graciously, Edamura fell asleep, his dreams for the night to be a blank slate.

Laurent spent the next few minutes running his hands through Edamura’s hair, murmuring sweet nothings in his soybean’s ear. Oh, how he wished he could open up to him about himself…

In due time.

Falling backward in the sheets, he fell asleep too, cradling his lover in his arms.

  
  


**THE NEXT MORNING**

“AHHHHHH! Laurent! You fucking dick!” Laurent woke up to find Edamura, his love, writhing in the sheets in tiredness and pain. He winced internally knowing he was the one who did this but masked his face to one of absolute smugness.

“Oh, Edamame, I told you I’d have you not walking for today, yes? Guess we’ll have to stay indoors.” Edamura groaned, wincing as he tried to move around his body. He woke up to being engulfed in Laurent’s scent and body heat. It would have been incredible not for the intense ache down below.

Laurent reached over and grabs his phone. He dials in a couple of numbers and waits for someone to pick up. A female voice picks up on the other end.

“Hello, Laurent. How was your sleep?”

Laurent replied easily to the English voice in French [THIS PART WILL BE TRANSLATED TO ENGLISH FOR CONVENIENCE’S SAKE], “Amazing, Cynthia. How was yours?”

Smirking to herself, Cynthia replied back in French. “So good. Abby slept like an angel. She’s been having better control over her nightmares ever since Singapore.” She knew exactly why Laurent was speaking to her like this.

Nodding, Laurent chuckled slowly, savoring the moment. “Great, great to hear. I was just about to order some food for myself and Edamame. I’m so glad this hotel does such a spectacular room service for breakfast. We have a couple of days before it all, so I’m going to pamper our dear little Japanese man.” 

“You are a wretched man, I’m sure of it. Please don’t tease him too hard.”

“As ever. Stay safe and tell Abby the _grießbrei_ is extraordinary to eat. Goodbye.” 

Laurent sets down his phone and smiled at his lover, who was just getting out of bed limping, oblivious to his spoken conversation. The Japanese man raised an eyebrow at him, slightly in pain but choosing to smile back, happy to have Laurent's attention again.

“So, _Makoto_ , how would you like to take a shower together?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was mad kinky. A lot more than I had expected myself.
> 
> I just love these two so much. I hope that next week doesn't ruin my soul too hard.
> 
> Fic Related Stuff:
> 
>  _Grießbrei_ is essentially a German breakfast dish made with milk, semolina, and sugar. It's often flavored with vanilla and cinnamon, which is thickened until complete. You can think of it as a pudding, which can also be topped with fruits.
> 
> French:  
>  _Je pense que tu as compris la leçon_ \- I hope you learned your lesson.  
>  _Je suis fou de toi_ \- I am crazy about you.  
>  _Mon amour_ \- My love  
>  _Mon chéri_ \- Honey  
>  _Mon trésor_ \- My treasure  
>  _Merde_ \- Shit  
>  _Porno_ \- You know what this shit is  
>  _Très vilain garçon_ \- Very bad boy  
>  _S'il vous plaît_ \- Please
> 
> Japanese:  
>  _Bakemono_ \- Monster  
>  _Hai_ \- Yes, okay  
>  _Kuso_ \- Shit, fuck, damn  
>  _Naruhodo_ \- I understand
> 
> Makoto speaks less Japanese in this because he wants to learn English by practicing and Laurent is naturally bilingual like the sex god he is, so he’s comfortable with switching back and forth.
> 
> Please leave a like and kudos! I will be very grateful :D


End file.
